Tangled Web We Weave
by wild moon princess
Summary: Martin and Mac have a converstation about Ruthie and the other camden's join   little did they no towards the end Ruthie hears what they say what will happen? Shipper
1. The Long Converstation

Tangled Web We Weave

Mac was in the garage apartment with Martin when the topic of Ruthie came up and lead to some very interesting thoughts.

Mac, "So you would be mad at me if I was to ask Ruthie out?"

Martin, "Mad wouldn't be the right word angry getting closer or I'd have to kill you might be better."

He said this thinking he better not ask her out no way was not gonna let it happen, as he was pacing back and forth trying to think of a way out of the conversation.

Mac, "Why don't you just admit the real reason why you don't want me going out with Ruthie is that the fact that you really like her and don't give me just a like a sister it doesn't work anymore."

Martin, "Look I don't like her that way and I don't no why everyone thinks I do it's crazy no way no how."

Mac, "Maybe because you are the only one who's not really seeing what's going on here Ruthie certainly likes you but she's not gonna wait for ever."

Damn sometimes he didn't give Mac enough credit on how smart he was but he did not want to have this talk.

Martin, "I don't no why all of a sudden your taking a interest in my personal life other then the fact you want to ask Ruthie out yourself I'm not stopping you but I don't think she'll say yes."

Mac, "Martin were best friends I no you like her wether you don't admit it or not I 'm not going to ask Ruthie out if will hurt our friendship in any way and even if you say it won't I no it will."

Just then Matt who was home for the weekend came up to the garage apartment when Mac and Martin just suddenly stopped talking knowing that he was Ruthie's brother.

Matt, "Oh a stunned silence which means you were probably talking about Ruthie it's ok guys I no you both like her."

Mac, "You no and your ok with it I thought you'd want to kill us."

Martin, "Ah don't you mean you I don't like Ruthie in that way get it threw your head."

Sitting down at the table Matt did and Mac was now on the couch and Martin still trying to sort everything out while he was pacing.

Matt, "Guys I'm ok with you liking her if you want to go out with her then I might have a problem and Martin you do like her your just in denial.

Mac, "That's what I've been trying to tell him but he's not giving in easily."

Martin, "Look maybe in the future I could see myself with Ruthie but that doesn't mean I have feelings for her now."

Totally lying he knew but it's not like he wanted the whole world to no when they got another visitor Simon who was also there for the weekend.

Simon, "Hey guys what we all talking about?."

Matt, "Well seeming as you probably don't no Martin and Mac both like Ruthie and not just like a sister even though Martin is trying to say he does."

Martin, "Guys get it threw your heads I don't like her that way and even if I did I just don't want the whole world to no ok so just back off."

So Simon had been the only one other then Ruthie who didn't no that these two liked her in that way but it didn't surprise him.

Mac, "You see it's like this I want to ask her out but I no Martin really likes her but, I won't risk our friendship cause I've seen the way he acts when other guys ask Ruthie out and don't say you don't because you do."

Simon, "Hold up you both like my sister in a romantic way oh wait a second, when I was up here the last time and Martin ask me for advice he said something about taking a person out when they were older in college you meant Ruthie didn't you?"

Martin, "No way I just was making a point about you dating all the girls you've been out with what ever happens between me and Ruthie stays with me and her ok why can't you all just back off?"

Matt, "Because we all care about you in a brotherly way and Ruthie is our sister we only want what's best for her, and if you love her like I think you do you should let her no because after this whole mess with Sandi you really hurt her a lot."

The boys conversation seemed to go on forever when they were also joined by Kevin and Lucy who was wondering what every one was doing up there.

Lucy, "Why's everyone up here talking mum's got dinner made for us we really should all be going."

Kevin, "Yeah is this a secret meeting or can anyone join in?"

Simon, "I think were all gonna skip this dinner till we all sort out this mess we all seem to be in is that ok with everyone else."

Lucy, "No not ok what do you mean sort out this mess were in why are you all talking in here who are you talking about more importantly.?"

Wanting to run a mile Simon and Mac were on the couch and Matt at the table sitting down Martin was sitting on the top stairs, now as Lucy and Kevin were just standing in the middle of the room , not sure if they should really tell them what they were talking about.

Martin, "Just talking about someone we all know Ruthie I'm sorry guys couldn't keep it a secret if I tried."

Matt, "It's ok Luc the guys Mac and Martin just needed to sort out something's so we just got to talking."

Mac, "Yeah were sorry but this is a big thing for us at the moment or I'm sure Martin would just say for me we just needed some advice."

Lucy, "This is not ok if your all talking about Ruthie then she should be here and yes I know that Martin and Mac both like her and would like to go out with her, but I don't think Martin should be the one after what just happened with Sandi."

It shocked him to here her say that which meant she didn't think he was good enough for her sister which really hurt him.

Kevin, "Lucy's right if I was Ruthie and I came up here and found out what was going on I wouldn't talk to any of you ever again what's the problem you both like her but it's not your choice it should be Ruthie's and her choice to choose who she likes best."

Simone, "One hundred percent agree with you both but it seems Martin won't even acknowledge his feelings for Ruthie at all even though we all no he does have them and Mac just wants to ask her out but not at the risk of loosing a friendship."

Unaware to all of them Ruthie was there on the stairs when Martin was shocked to see the tears in her eyes she had heard the conversation and then she ran out and into the house into her room.

Martin, "Damn Lucy you were right now we have to talk to her I will try first."

Leaving the apartment making his way into the house the others exited the apartment and Mac just stood there and said.

Mac, "Oh The Tangled Web We Weave."

End Chapter.


	2. Matters Of The Heart

Matters Of The Heart.

Martin was banging on Ruthie's door to get her to open the door but luck would not have it on his side.

Martin, "Ruthie come on open up would ya I'm sorry I'm jerk ok please just talk to me?"

Ruthie, "NO GO AWAY YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK."

Damn he wasn't getting threw to her Lucy was there all of sudden next to Martin with and unhappy look on her face but she also was holding Savannah's hand.

Lucy, "Ruthie it's me Luc Savannah wants to say goodnight to you is that ok?"

Ruthie, "Yeah right I know Martin is still there you just want me to open the door so he can come in not going to happen."

Martin, "I am still here but so is Savannah."

Bending down to Savannah Luc tried to get her to talk she was wearing a white dress that had pretty little pink flowers on it.

Savannah, "I you luv Rufhie." (It was so cute she could say it probably but it got Ruthies attention)

Ruthie, "Aww that was sweet Luv you to Savannah but I'm not going to open my door I'm going to bed goodnight and I'm not hungry don't want dinner."

Things weren't going anywhere fast but Martin had a plan to get to her , leaving Lucy and Savannah he went outside to where Ruthies window was and began to climb up to it. There wasn't any vines but Martin was skilled in the climbing business. He took off his jacket and he wore a white shirt that button at the front and black pants and made his way up the wall to the window.

Inside her bedroom Ruthie had put on her pjs which where blue and had Elmo on them her hair was down for once she liked it that way when she went to bed. All of a sudden she heard a knock opening the door there was no one there, (Luc had to put Savannah to bed.) closing the door again she noticed the window was being opened by Martin.

Ruthie, "You just don't give up do you Martin."

Martin, "No and I need a little help here Ruthie please?"

Going over to the window pulling it all the way up she helped Martin into the room not wanting to risk him falling.

Ruthie, "This doesn't change the fact that I don't want to talk to you."

Martin, "I realise that if you don't want to talk I'm fine just promise that you'll listen because I have some things I have to say to you."

Sitting down on her bed Martin pulled over the chair that was near Ruthie's computer and pulled it close to the bed.

Ruthie, "Ok I'm listening."

Martin, "Good first off your right we shouldn't of talk about you behind your back my defence is I was trying to get them all to go but they wouldn't have it. Second I'm sorry for hurting you and I've been lying to you and everyone, I have feelings for you that go deeper than friendship and I know things have gotten in the way of us two being together like Sandi and Aaron."

Ruthie, "I understand what you saying Martin but you don't understand what I've been through while you where with Sandi and Aaron. First off you broke my heart into a thousand pieces I cried for a least a month knowing you chose Sandi and Aaron over me and I don't resent you having a son I resent Sandi for getting you."

Finally they were getting somewhere he came and sat down next to her instead of the chair and they stared into each other's eyes.

Martin, "You should of never had to feel the pain of a broken heart I'm sorry again for that nothing I can do can make up for what I did, Ruthie your the most amazing person I've ever met you have a heart of gold and I know I don't deserve you but I want us and I want you to be my girlfriend."

Shocking it was to hear that she was also pleased as well but not wanting to give him a answer straight so she waited.

End Chapter Two.


	3. Coming Together

You Are Faithful God Forever

Chapter Three Coming Together.

While Martin and Ruthie were in her bedroom talking, the rest of Camdens where down in the kitchen eating there dinner which happened to be pizza.

Annie, "Are Martin and Ruthie coming down to eat something?"

Luc, "Um Ruthie said she wasn't hungry and I think her and Martin have a lot to talk about."

Eric, "Why's that I thought everything was ok now she knew about Sandi and Aaron ok what don't we know?"

They where all looking at each other first Simon and Matt, than Lucy and Kev even Sam and David also Mac was there too.

Mac, "Um I should be getting home tell Martin I'll call him later ok."(Luc nodded her head and he existed threw the door.)

Simon, "You know what we already do Ruthie and Martin like each other."

Kev, "Simon."

Simon, "What they are going to find out eventually haven't we learnt over the years that secrets have a way of coming out in the end."

It was true they had all payed for the secrets they had kept Eric and Annie where just standing there looking at each other.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom Ruthie still hadn't answered Martin's question about will she be his girlfriend.

Ruthie, "DO you know how long I've waited to hear you say that Martin, lets just say a long time how do I know your not going to break my heart?"

Martin, "I can't promise you because I don't know what will happen between us but here's what I hope happens, that we grow old and grey and get married and have children of our own and we tell this story on how we took so long to get together that it might not of happened."

Ruthie, "Wow well I know I will regret it if I say no to you and I want to say yes so ok I will be your girlfriend."

With that they had both been sitting on the bed and they began kissing each other now that Martin knew that Ruthie was his well lets just say he didn't hold back. Kissing her was magic as he touched her lips he was in heaven, pressure harder she gave a little moan and she kissed harder back.

Realising that the whole family was down stairs they figured they better not let it go any further than it already had.

Martin, "I've wanted to kiss you like that for a long time by the way did I ever tell you your never going near another guy again specially Mac."

Ruthie, "Trust me no other guy will ever measure up to you not even Mac I happy just being his friend."

With that Ruthie and Martin decided to head down stairs to tell the rest of the family what happened between the two of them. When they reach the kitchen Kevin and Lucy where feeding Savannah, Annie and Eric where washing some of the dishes they had sitting there, Matt was sitting at the counter with Simon the boys had gone to bed.

Annie, "Hi Martin and Ruthie we saved you guys some pizza case you got hungry later."

Martin, "Thanks Mrs Camden um me and Ruthie have something to tell you all we decided no more secrets honesty is the best."

Eric, "Ok where ready when ever you are."

Looking around at everyone Martin suddenly became nervous even though he knew everyone in the room and decided to hold Ruthie's hand.

Ruthie, "Well mum and dad probably don't know but I caught Martin and Mac and everyone else in the family talking about me in the garage about me and Martin. And I didn't take to well so I ran off into my bedroom where Martin followed me by climbing in my bedroom window.

Luc, "I wondered how you got in."

Martin, "Yes I got in her room and we began talking about everything that has happened between us and we decided that we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

Eric dropped the plate he was holding and it smash on the floor, Annie was just cleaning very hard, Lucy and Kev weren't really that shocked neither where Simon and Matt.

End Chapter Three

Bless the Lord our God for his love endures forever


	4. When I Look At You

When I Look At You

Everybody needs inspiration,  
>Everybody needs a song.<br>A beautiful melody,  
>When the night's so long.<br>Cause there is no guarantee,  
>That this life is easy.<p>

Yeah when my world is falling apart.  
>When there's no light to break up the dark,<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore,<br>and I can't find my way home anymore.  
>That's when I, I, I look at you.<p>

When I look at you,  
>I see forgiveness,<br>I see the truth.  
>You love me for who I am,<br>Like the stars hold the moon,  
>Right there where they belong.<br>and I know Im not alone.

Yeah when my world is falling apart,  
>When there's no light to break up the dark,<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.  
>When the waves are flooding the shore,<br>and I can't find my way home anymore,  
>That's when I, I, I look at you.<p>

You, appear just like a dream to me.  
>Just like kaleidoscope colors,<br>That cover me,  
>All I need,<br>Every breath that I breathe,  
>Don't you know you're beautiful!<p>

Yeah

When the waves are flooding the shore,  
>and I can't find my way home anymore,<br>That's when I, I, I look at you.  
>I look at you, Yeah, Woah.<p>

You, appear just like a dream to me

(When I Look At You song from Miley Cyrus.)

Chapter Four When I Look At You

Ruthie was not sure about her parents reaction to her and Martin, but she loved him and they would have to get use to it. "Look I have no problem with the two of you being together, but Martin you better not break Ruthie's heart again she can't go through that pain." Eric said to Martin who never wanted to put Ruthie, through that pain ever again. "Don't worry I don't want to put Ruthie in that much pain ever again, I love her with my heart and I'm not going to let her go ever."

Annie was now happy and decided to give Ruthie and Martin a hug, it was a welcome to the family hug although Martin was technically apart of there family already. "Oh um Martin while I remember, Mac said to tell you he call you later." Luc said as she was holding Savannah, who was getting sleepy and Kev took her because she was getting heavy. "We should get going and put Savannah to bed, church tomorrow well be there." Kev said as he waved goodnight, to everyone and Luc hugged Martin, Ruthie also Simon and Matt. "Goodnight sweetheart sweet dreams, to you Kev and Savannah." Annie said kissing Savannah on the cheek before Kev walked out, and Eric hugged Lucy as well.

"Yeah Matt we should get to bed as well, I have the couch and you have your old room." Simon spoke to his brother, who nodded and also said goodnight. Sam and David were already in bed that night but Eric and Annie headed up, and Ruthie and Martin were in the kitchen alone. "So church tomorrow right?" Martin said and Ruthie smiled at him back, as he took a big bite out of a cookie. "Yeah your staying over here tonight, also in the same room as Matt that should be fun."

He tickled her and she began laughing, everything seemed so right with the world. "I'm sure it will be fine, Matt's a pretty cool guy you know." Martin said and kissed Ruthies cheek. "Matt yeah his great older brother, Luc is giving the sermon tomorrow I hope it's not as long as last time."

After they finished talking and eating, they kissed each other goodnight and headed upstairs. Ruthie was already in her PJs so, she climb into her bed and started to dream about Martin. Matt was sitting up and reading a book for Medical School, when Martin came in and noticed Matt still awake.

"So said goodnight to Ruthie?"Matt spoke and Martin sat down on the bed, taking off his shoes. "Yeah she headed to bed, so are you really ok with me and Ruthie being together?" Putting down his book, on the night stand sat up slightly and than spoke. "Look Martin you make Ruthie happy and I'm glad about that but like dad said, if you break her heart again lets just say I wouldn't like to be in your shoes."

With that Martin got changed into a white shirt and black pants for PJs, and layed down and said to Matt. "I love your sister, trust me I will never do anything again to hurt her." That made Matt more happy, and he turned out the light and both of them was sound asleep with in an hour.

The next day the Camden's all rose early, so they could get ready for church. Annie got Sam and David ready in there little suits they wore to church, Eric had already left so he could check on Lucy sermon. Simon had spent a restless night on the couch with it not being so comfortable, but he was up to and dressed and heading out the door.

Matt woke up and noticed Martin was still asleep, he got dressed quietly in a black suite and grey tie. And as he was leaving met Annie in the hallway, with the boys at her side. "Hey the others have already left, I figure I let Ruthie and Martin sleep in they can meet us there." Annie said which surprised Matt because none of them were aloud to sleep in before, but Annie was just happy for Ruthie and Martin. "Wow ok I'm just surprised I thought, sleeping in was against the law on Sundays." Matt said and the boys giggled at him, and they started to head down the stairs together.

"I know but I figured they had a rough, couple of days and I just wanted to make things easier for them." Meanwhile Luc, Kev and Savannah had arrived at the church, and Luc was in the office putting on her minsters clothing. "Well at least the sermon isn't as long as last time." Eric spoke when he handed the paper back to Luc, who knew that the last time she spoke at church her sermon was a little long. "Ok I know I wasn't that good last time, but this time is going to be better."

Kevin had gone in the church already, and Simon and Matt were already sitting down and Kevin sat down with them and Savannah. Also Annie was there as well with Sam and David, the others were worried that Martin and Ruthie hadn't showed up yet. Meanwhile back at the house, Martin was up and getting dressed he made his way downstairs. Ruthie had just woken up and glanced at the alarm clock, "Oh crap damn I'm late, maybe Martin's still here." Ruthie said, and she knew nobody could hear her but it came out any way.

She got dressed and was wearing, a purple shirt with long sleeves and a black skirt past her knees. Her hair was down and curly, also she wore a gold necklace that was a heart shape. Getting her bag she made her way out the door, she thought she would shout out Martin's name to see if he was there. "MARTIN are you still here?" Martin was in the kitchen when he heard Ruthie, he started to make his way to the stairs. Ruthie was at the staircase now, but something happened then that know one would could of seen coming.

Ruthie's foot because she was wearing high heals, missed the first stair. And she tripped falling down the stairs all the way to the bottom and landing at Martin's feet.

End Of Chapter Four


	5. 911 Emergency

Chapter Five 911 Emergency

Accidents happen in a single unwatched moment of our life's, no one knows when they are going to happen but when they do you never forget about them. But it's how the people around you respond to the situations that matter, you find out who really cares and who will be there for you right till the end.

The Camdens were in for a storm that would shake them, but together they can make it through anything. Like a house of cards standing together take one away and they all come down, but together they are strong.

In A Moment Everything Can Change

In the Camden house the rest of the family was at church, but something had happen back at home that happened so fast Ruthie was hurt. As she had fallen the stairs, she had hit her head and it was bleeding badly. She had landed at Martins feet who was going to check on her, he turned her over to face him and noticed her head bleeding. Martin knew he had to get something to stop the bleeding, there wasn't anything close by that he could grab.

So he left her there and got a towel not caring that it would be covered in blood, Martin folded it up and placed it on the gash across Ruthie's forehead. Pulling his phone out of his pocket with his free hand he dialled 911, after a few rings a women answered. "911 what's your emergency?" Ruthie at this time was still awake but it look as if she was in shock. "Hi Im Martin Brewer and my girlfriend Ruthie Camden just fell down the stairs, she has a huge gash across her forehead and I think she maybe in shock." The women on the phone could tell the Martin sounded panicked, so she tried to calm him down Martin already told her the address and there was an ambulance on the way. " Ok just relax now an ambulance is on the way, you need to get a towel or something to stop the bleeding."

Seeing he had already done this he started to look at other injuries that Ruthie might have, Martin look at her feet because that's were she had tripped it looked like her ankle might be broken. "I have got a towel and already are applying pressure, I think she may have a broken ankle she was wearing high heal shoes. The lady on the phone told Martin not to move her and to listen out for siren's, he could hear them and thanked the lady for her help and went to meet them at the door. "Ruthie hold on ok it's going to be ok."

Meanwhile at the church the Camden's were all getting really worried, Eric had started the service already and it was time for Luc to give the sermon. Eric went down to the pues to talk to Annie, he too was worried about Ruthie and Martin. "Annie maybe you should go and check on them?" Eric said and he sat down next to his wife. "Yeah I'm getting worried ok I'll go boys be good while I'm gone, Kev can you watch them?" Kev said of course and Annie left the church, Luc seemed worried while she was talking. "God loves us no matter what, why is that so hard for us to understand? He will be there even in hard times ,he knows our every move."

Annie got in the car and drove over to the house and panicked, as she was pulling up she sore a ambulance and Ruthie being loaded into it. Martin followed outside and was going to go in the ambulance, but than he saw Annie and went to talk to her. "Annie calm down ok, look here's what happened Ruthie fell down the stairs on the way to go to church this morning." It did not calm her down one bit. "WHATT RUTHIE ARE YOU OK." Martin knew it didn't work and Ruthie managed to finally talk, she called out her mom's name. "MOMM."

The ambulance officers said they had to get moving but they could follow, Annie rushed to her car and also she let Martin in as well. "I'm sorry Annie this is all my fault, I should of woke her up but she came down looking for me." Trying to keep her eyes on the ambulance so she wouldn't loose them, she wasn't angry at Martin but more worried about Ruthie of course. "Look it's ok Martin lets just get to the hospital, and find out what's happening." Realising there was blood on Martin's hands, made Annie even more nervous for Ruthie. "Is that blood Martin?" Looking at his hands noticing that the blood was still there, it made him jump when Annie said that. "Um yeah Ruthie was bleeding, she has a gash on her forehead."

Annie was speeding slightly to catch up to the ambulance, she gave the phone to Martin so he could text the others and tell them what happened.

End Chapter Five.


	6. Glenoak Hospital

It well may be that we may never meet again, in this life time. So let me say before we part so much of me, was made from what I learnt for you and you'll be with me. Like a hand print on my heart and now whatever way our story ends, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend. (For Good From Wicked Lyrics.)

Glenoak Hospital

Ruthie had been rushed to hospital, and Martin texted Eric to let him know what happened. Eric decided to cut the church service short, the others all understood because they knew it was Ruthie who was hurt. Driving the car faster Annie got to the hospital and the rest of the family was there, the ambulance had already got there and took Ruthie inside.

On the way the ambulance officers discovered that Ruthie had eternal bleeding, when they got there they ask Annie to sign some forms allowing them to operate. The others got made to wait in the waiting room, not that they all were pleased with that Simon and Matt couldn't sit down. Kev was with the children looking after them, Annie and Eric were together now and Luc was starting to act a bit crazy.

Martin was trying to calm them all down even though it was hard on him too, "It's going to be ok it has to be, Ruthie is strong she'll fight I know she will." He said which didn't have any affect on Luc, She kept pacing back and forward.

Meanwhile as they where operating things weren't going so well, they had trouble trying to find the bleed. Also it was made harder because Ruthie's heart had stopped beating once, they got her back in rhythm though and she was ok.

"This is nuts I'm going to see what's taking so long." Luc said and Matt stopped her before she got any where, he knew these things always took time. "Luc relax ok operations always take a long time, you acting crazy isn't getting us any where."

She hated it when Matt was right but he was, sitting down next to Kev she held Savannah who seemed to make her more calm. "It's just taking so long, maybe something went wrong."Again not what any of them wanted to hear, but they all knew it could be true. In surgery they had put stitches in Ruthies gash on her forehead, nurses and doctors kept coming in and out of the room getting things for the others doing the operation.

Hours seems to past for the Camdens when a doctor finally came out to see them, he was in his scrubs because he just finished the operation on Ruthie. "Hi I'm Doctor Thompson I preformed the surgery on your daughter." Eric and Annie stood up they had all been wearing there church clothes still, they shook his hand thanking him. "How is my daughter it's taken quite a while?" Annie said and the doctor looked with a frown on his face, that made the others including Martin nervous.

"Well it took a while because there were a few things that went wrong, she had eternal bleeding but we managed to fix that but her heart stoped beating but we corrected it. We put stitches in her gash on her forehead but she lost a lot of blood, her ankle was broken from the fall but worse still is that she has fallen into a coma."

The others seem to be in complete shock this was not what any of the wanted to hear, Martin felt like the room was spinning around. "WHATTT COMA that makes know sense, she was still awake when she was with me I thought she was just in shock." Martin said and his anger finally coming to the surface, but he was more angry with himself for not just waking Ruthie up. "Yeah she was in shock but because of the blood loss, and the eternal bleeding with that her body just shut down and went in to Coma mode."

Annie was holding Eric's hand and was sobbing, Luc had put Savannah down and Kev held her back because she looked mad at the doctor, Simon and Matt where just in shock and they had know idea what to say. "I don't know if I want to ask, but will she come out the coma?" Matt said finally finding his voice, the others all looked at him not wanting to know either. "Um where not sure at this stage but there is no brain damage from the fall, and because we fixed everything else only time will tell if she will wake up. But I recommend that you all spend time with her, you know talk to her keep her in the land of the living."

None of them had any more questions they could think of, but Kev knew it was getting late in the afternoon so he offered to take the kids home. "I can take Sam , David and Savannah home get them something to eat if you like then I can come back and take the night shift." Eric liked the idea of them all taking turns with Ruthie, and he nodded at Kev for a yes he went over to Sam and David.

"You boys be good for Kev and well see you later, give daddy and mommy a big kiss and hug." The boys hugged the dad at the same time and kissed his cheek, then they went over to there mom and kissed her to. "Thank you boys mommy needed that." Smiling at there mom they waved goodbye to everyone and Luc handed Savannah to Kev, Matt and Simon decided it would be best to let Annie and Eric see Ruthie first. "Why don't you guys see Ruthie first and well wait for our turn." Simon said to his dad, although Martin didn't like the idea of waiting but he knew he should but missed Ruthie like crazy.

"Yeah you guys go ahead we'll all take turns, just tell her that we all love her and to keep fighting." Martin said this with a tear escaping his eye, and Annie gave him a big hug to thank him for saving Ruthie and calling a ambulance.

End Chapter Six


	7. A Little Bit Longer

Chapter Seven A Little Bit Longer

Got the news today, doctor said I had to stay a little bit longer and I'll be fine. When I thought it all been done, when I thought it all been said a little bit longer and I'll be fine. But you don't know what you got, until it's gone and you don't know what it's like to feel so low. Every time you smile you laugh you glow, but you don't even no. (Nick Jonas lyrics A Little Bit Longer.)

Sometimes in life things don't go the way we intend them to, but the important thing is to get through those times when you feel like giving up. You never know what just around the corner for the Camdens there storm was over head, but it wasn't the end no it was just the beginning.

They all decided to take turns sitting with Ruthie, her parents were first of course a nurse showed them to the room were Ruthie was. As they were going down the hallways of the hospital people were coming and going, and there was a couple crying cause they got told there son didn't make it.

When they got there Ruthie was in a large room but there weren't many people in it, She was in bed dressed in a hospital gown. Her head had a bandage around it and her ankle was in a cast, the cast went up her leg to her knee. She had a monitors attached so they could monitor her heart beat, as Annie and Eric watched her they listened to the beep beep beep.

The nurse left them alone with Ruthie and Annie and Eric went over to the bed, Annie kissed her cheek and Eric held her hand. "Oh Ruthie I'm so sorry I should of woke you up this morning, but you keep fighting and when not going to leave you we will be here when you wake up."

Eric wasn't sure what to say he wasn't sure what he was feeling, "Ruthie were right here, I know you'll find your way back to us." Eric finally said after a long silence it was weird talking to her, even though the doctors said she could hear them. "Everybody is thinking of you Martin misses you, he'll be in later were gonna take it in turns until you wake up." Eric put his other arm around Annie after she spoke these words, she seemed rather emotional they knew it was getting late so they let Simon and Matt also Martin have there turn.

They went back out to the waiting room to see the others, Martin was just walking up and down and Simon was beside Matt being very quite. "Hey guys were gonna head home for a while, will you guys be ok here with Ruthie?" Eric said this and the others looked up at them and said, "Sure will be fine you guys go and get some sleep, we'll stay until Kev and Luc come back." Hugging for goodbye Eric and Annie left, the others watched before and knew were Ruthies room was, the three decided to take it turns Simon was first to go in.

He wasn't sure what to expect but he was already missing his sister, Simon was still wearing his suit from church but he took the jacket off when he got to the room. Getting one of the chairs which was more like a stool in the room, he sat down next to Ruthies bed. "Hi sis I guess none of us was expecting anything like this to happen, but we miss you and were gonna bring you back to us. I miss hanging out with you ever since I went to college we don't hang out much any more, I'm glad you and Martin and finally together he not sure what to think about this." Looking at Ruthie hoping that something he said made a difference, but there wasn't anything she remained the same. "Remember when I was teaching Happy how to do all those tricks, well you would copy him and do the same if I gave you a treat. Those are the best times we've had together and we've got more time to come, please Ruthie you have to wake up."

Simon held Ruthie's hand and he had tears in his eyes, not knowing what else to say he kissed her cheek and told her that he would be back soon. Leaving the room he went to get Matt for his turn, Martin wanted to go last Simon and Matt said that was fine. Matt came in and he looked at the chair near Ruthies bed and sat there to, all Matt could think about was the times that he and Ruthie spent together. "I miss you Ruthie, you know I don't think we've ever told you this but you've always been the smart one amongst us. And your the only one that's good at keeping a secret, remember you the only one the knew about Me and Sarah being married first. I really miss our times together but now I'm a Dr I don't get much times to do the things I like, and I'm not sure if you know yet but Sarah is pregnant I thought you should be the first to know as always."

Matt brushed Ruthies hair out of eyes and looked around the room, there was a young in a bed over by the window. She had long dark hair and brown eyes but all she would do is stare out the window, you see her name was Ashlee and she had been told she had cancer. There was a young guy over the other side of the room, he had blonde short hair and blue eyes, he had been in a motor bike accident and his name was Thomas.

"Well Ruthie I better go but I will be back, don't worry you won't be alone Martin coming to see you next then Kev and Luc." Kissing her goodbye he turned and headed out the door, and Martin had moved from the waiting room to the hallway were Ruthie's room was. "Hey Martin you can go in now me and Simon will come back later, you ok with that?" He nodded at Matt for a yes suddenly Martin was at a loss for words, Matt waved goodbye and than went to get Simon and they headed off home.

End Chapter Seven


	8. Keep Holding On

Chapter Eight Keep Holding On

You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be your side you know I'll take your hand, when it gets cold and it feels like the end. There's no place to go you know I won't give in, I won't give in. Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, here for you there's nothing you can say there's nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through make through.

Life as it up and downs but you must take the bad with the good, because if a bad thing happens you never know a good thing could be just around the corner. Sometimes we have love and sometimes we loose love, we all love in different ways and that what makes us who we are.

Martin loved Ruthie so much sometimes it would even hurt, as he was about to go in his cell phone rang he remembered that hospitals don't allow them. But he saw it was Mac so he went outside to talk to him, when he got outside it was dark now and a few cars were in the car park.

Martin answered his phone and waited for Mac to talk, "Hi Martin I said I would call you, I wanted to see how things were going for you and Ruthie." Martin wasn't sure if he should tell Mac what happened, but he decided that he should because he was Ruthie's friend too. "Um listen Mac something happened to Ruthie she's in hospital, this morning she fell down the stairs wearing high heals I had to rush her here she's fallen into a coma." Mac was speechless he didn't know what to say, he didn't see how this could happen specially to Ruthie. "WHATTTT that's nuts I assume she other wise is ok expect for in the coma, listen I will come and visit her but it has to wait till tomorrow is that ok?" Martin knew Mac cared a lot about Ruthie maybe even more than he was suppose to, but Martin and Mac had been friends for a long time and he knew Mac would want to come. "Mac it's ok yes otherwise she is ok other than the coma, it's ok if you come and visit I don't mind I'm just about to go in so I gotta go see ya."

After he finished talking on the phone he went back inside, Martin went to Ruthie's room and when he noticed her it just looked like she was sleeping. Sitting down in the chair that Matt and Simon had both sat he held Ruthie's hand, "Hi Ruthie look I'm sorry about today I should of woke you up, I really miss talking to you I hope you can hear me.

Meanwhile Simon and Matt had got back home, Annie and Eric were in the kitchen finding that they couldn't sleep. Simon and Matt came through the back door into the kitchen, they weren't expecting anyone up still so it shocked them when they noticed Annie and Eric. "Hey guys we couldn't sleep, is Martin with Ruthie now?" Annie ask her two sons and they sat on the stools were the counter was, they were hungry so they started to make a sandwich. "Yeah he went in after we left, is Kev and Luc still going later tonight?" Eric nodded for a yes and gave Matt and Simon the bread for the sandwich, Sam and David were fast asleep and Luc came in with Savannah also Kev followed. "Mom can you guys look after Savannah while we go to see Ruthie, it would be a big help to us?"

Luc and Kev had changed there clothes because it was night time now, Luc was wearing a blue set of track pants and blue jacket that matched it zipped down the front. Her shirt under the jacket was white that had some pretty flowers on it, Kev was just in layed back kinda clothes like a shirt that button down the front it was brown and some long black pants. Savannah was wearing a purple shirt that said in gold letters PRINCESS, and pair of track pants that were black they were cute because they were so little.

"Sure it's fine Luc but don't stay there all night, you guys need some sleep to." Eric said and Annie took Savannah from Luc and she snuggled up to Annie, Simon and Matt had made there sandwiches and decided to head to bed for the night. Simon was sleeping on the couch and Matt had his old bedroom which was next to Sam and David, Luc and Kev left and started to drive to the hospital. The hospital had decided to spend the visiting hours for the Camdens, because of all the work that Eric and Luc had done there in the past.

Back at the hospital Martin was still with Ruthie, the other patients in the room were asleep but the girl kepted tossing and turning. "Ruthie please wake up I need you, I'm sorry about taking so long in telling you my feelings. Something you might not know is Sandi said that we could baby sit Aaron when ever we wanted to, I thought of something I know how you always wanted to go overseas well I was thinking what about Scotland."

Meanwhile in Ruthie's head her grandmother who had died appeared to Ruthie, and it was just the two of them surrounded by light and they started talking. "Ruthie I'm so proud of you, now you have a choice to make." That made Ruthie worry a little bit, she had been hearing what all her family was saying to her. "Grandma I'm scared I no my choice is going to be, whether I come with you or I go back to them." Her Grandma smiled at Ruthie, she knew that Ruthie would be the one to figure it out.

"You got it right but you don't have to choose straight away, there was some damage that the doctors haven't found yet but it will happen soon." She was slightly scared to know this information before it happened, cause Ruthie thought she would wake up soon. "I understand I just thought I feel like waking up, I miss them all of them as crazy as they can be at times I love them because they are my family."

Her Grandma gave Ruthie a hug and she brushed Ruthie's hair out of eyes, "I guess you have to go back, your not ready to come with me yet that's ok but I must warn you there will not be easy times ahead." Now she wasn't sure what to think about that, but her Grandma was already started to fade away from her sight. Martin had kissed Ruthie's cheek and Luc and Kev had come into the room, Martin didn't notice them till Luc touched his shoulder.

End Chapter Eight.


	9. Calling All Angels

Chapter Nine Calling All Angels

Then it's one foot and then the other, as you set out along the road.

Stepping on the road, how much weight, how much weight.

And how long, and how far and how many times. Oh before it's

Too late, Calling All Angels walk me through this one don't leave me alone.

Calling all angels we're trying, we're hoping and we're hurting, we're loving

But we're not sure how this goes. (Calling All Angels lyrics Maria Bozzini)

Martin was with Ruthie still but Luc and Kev had got there now to, it's was late at night it was about midnight. Because it was late Martin had been holding Ruthie's hand and fallen asleep, Luc and Kev came in the room and they tried not to make a sound so they didn't wake up the others.

"Should we wake him up, he looks so sweet he really does love her." Luc said that and Kev put his arm around her and Luc put her hand on Martins shoulder, it too quite in the hospital at this time of night Martin started to stir and then he woke. "Martin we're here you can go home and get some sleep, we'll stay with Ruthie." Kev said and Martin turned around to notice them there, he didn't really want to leave but he thought he should he was tired. "Sure thanks for coming in, I'll see you in the morning."

Turning back to Ruthie he gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then he left the room Luc sat down on the chair and Kev stood beside her. "Hi sis I guess it's been a rough couple of days right, we all miss talking to you." The other two in the room were still asleep despite all the people coming and going, Kev and Luc had something they wanted to tell Ruthie. "Ruthie there's something me and Luc wanted to tell you, and that is Luc is pregnant again."Kev said that and you could tell that both of them were very happy with this, but they just wished that Ruthie was awake so they could she what she would say.

"Were very happy we haven't told anyone else yet, it's just encase something goes wrong Savannah is going to have a baby brother."Just than Ruthie start to have a seizure and started to shake uncontrollably, Kev pressed the emergency button and a few seconds later Dr Thompson and a few of the nurses came running. "Everyone out of the room please." Luc didn't like that one bit cause it was her sister, "She's MY SISTER PLEASE JUST HELP HER." Kev took Luc out of the room and the other doctors were holding Ruthie so she wouldn't hurt herself, they gave her a drug that was to stop the seizure but her heart rate was going down.

Outside the room Luc was acting nuts and Kev was trying to calm her down, "Luc your not doing anyone any favours by acting crazy, look the doctors are in there they are going help Ruthie ok." She knew that but it was hard because, she didn't want anything to happen to Ruthie. "I know that it's just we can't loose her, mom and dad should know what's happening." Kev thought that was a good idea and he decided to go and call them, meanwhile the doctor came out of the room and Luc was waiting for the news. "Your sister had a seizure we gave her a drug that stoped it, her heart rate dropped but not for long it went back into the right beats. That seizure might of rattled Ruthie's brain around so we need to take her for a CT scan."

Lucy wasn't sure what to think about all this Kev came back, and they told him what the doctor said and he put his arms around Luc. "Ok take her for the scan but we need to know what's going on at all times, Ruthies parents are on there way in." Matt and Simon were going to look after the kids and also Martin, the doctor said ok and then he went back in the room and the nurses took Ruthie on the trolley to have a CT.

"Oh Kev what if something has happen, why is this happening it's not fair." Luc said and started to cry and Kevin was just holding her as she sobbed into his shirt, at the Camden house know one could sleep beside the kids, Martin and Matt were awake in there room and Annie and Eric told them they had to go. "I wonder if something happened to Ruthie, I have a bad feeling I don't like it." Martin said this and Matt sat up wondering the same thing, neither of them wanted to say what was on there minds. "Look if we start thinking bad things they will take over, so lets think positive Ruthie will be ok trust me I just know some how." Matt said and Martin slightly smiled and lied back down on his pillow, Simon was tossing and turning on the couch having a bad dream. Savannah was asleep with Sam and David and they all looked so cute together, they joined there beds so they could all cuddle up together.

Annie and Eric had arrived at the hospital all in a panic, Kev hadn't gave them any information over the phone because he wanted to tell them face to face. "Calm down Annie lets listen to what Kev and Luc say." Eric said and Annie calmed down a bit, it was amazing how much Annie could act like Lucy. "They have taken her for a CT scan, she had a seizure so they have to make sure her brain is still in tact." Kev couldn't think of a better way to put, it did sound weird though Annie was trying to calm down her breathing. "Ok I see did they say what caused the seizure?" Annie said and Lucy shook her head for no.

They all went to the waiting room and decided to wait there for the news, time seemed to go by slowly they all hoped it would be good news.

End Chapter Nine.


	10. Wide Awake

Chapter 10 Wide Awake

So the others were waiting to hear the news about Ruthie and her CT scan, just then Dr Thompson came up to the Camdens. "Hi sorry it took so long, um there's good news and bad news." The others all looked up in surprise, but weren't sure if they wanted to hear the bad news. "Ok just spit it our already. "Luc said and Kev was holding her hand, and Annie and Eric were doing the same thing. "Well I hate to say this but, there was a bleed on Ruthie's brain and that caused her to have to seizure we missed it. But on a better note when we got Ruthie back to the room, brace yourselves she had another seizure and she woke up."

The couldn't believe what the doctors just said, part of them was happy and sad because Ruthie was awake. "What she's awake we have to go and see her, yeah we promised her she wouldn't be alone."Annie said that and they had already started to make there way to the room, Kev and Luc followed but the doctor tried to stoped them because he wasn't finished telling them everything yet.

But they still got to the room before the doctor could stop them, there were two nurses in the room and it was amazing cause the others in the room were still asleep despite all the noise. "Ruthie your awake, were so glad we missed you kiddo." Eric said and Ruthie didn't say anything, she was sitting up in the bed she couldn't move much because of her ankle in a cast. "Ok but who are you guys, am I suppose to know you?"

All looking at each other and not sure what to think, they all turned to the doctor and he started to explain what was going on. "Well I was going to tell you all before you rushed in here, ok because of the head injurgy Ruthie got in the fall and the seizures it so happens that she has amnesia. She doesn't remember the accident or her family, and I know your going to ask will her memory return and all I can say the bleed on her brain has gone away so only time will tell."

With the others weren't sure what to say or do, how could they get Ruthie to remember everything. They decided to step out for a minuet and talk about a game plan, they went out to the hallway. "So what are we going to let her know, I mean she has to remember things on her own." Luc said and everyone agreed to it. "Yeah your right Luc she does, so we tell her that we are her family but she has to remember who we are and then we take her home if ok with the doctor." Eric said and doctor heard them because he was coming out of the room, he coughed which got there attention so they all turned around. "It will be ok to take Ruthie home but I would wait till tomorrow, explain things to her first and who knows once she is home her memory might kick into gear and remember things."

All of nodded in agreement and they all headed into the room, Annie thanked Dr Thompson for taking care of Ruthie. Going into the room together Ruthie looked at them as they entered, the nurses left and let them talk. "Ruthie you asked who we are well we can answer, I'm your dad this your mom, and your sister Luc and her husband Kevin." Her felt like spinning around these people were her family, well if they were why couldn't she remember. "What your my family how come I can't remember you, I feel very confused."

Annie and Eric was on one side of the bed and Lucy also Kev was on the other side of the bed, it was getting really late at night about 2:00 in the morning. "You had an accident that is why your confused, and you can't remember us because you have amnesia." Luc said and felt quite sad that her sister couldn't remember her, Kev had his arm around her. "Your my sister Lucy and that's your husband Kevin , and you my mom and dad is there anyone else I should know about?" They were only going to tell her the names of the other family members, because they wanted Ruthie to remember on her own. "Yes there are more Sam and David are your younger brothers there twins, Matt is your older brother and Simon is the middle brother. You also have an older sister name Mary, and that all the family well at least the main part." Annie said and Ruthie eyes were shocked that she had so many brothers and sisters, it made her wonder about some things but she didn't want to say. "Wow that's a big family I understand why you don't tell me more, you want me to remember on my own right?"

It was good that Ruthie seemed to still have her smarts about herself, the others should of figured that she would work it out. "That's right but if there is anything you really need to know will answer it best we can, but I think we should let you get some rest it's been a big night and well take you home in the morning." Kev said and the others said yes at the same time, Ruthie wasn't sure about going to a house that she didn't know very well. "Ok but you guys are going to have to help me out, I mean I don't remember were things are or who is what or what even the house looks like." It was hard that they had to start from scratch and tell Ruthie things she already knew, but forgot but the others all reassured her that they would help her out and that made her feel better.

Saying goodnight to each other Annie and Eric thought it would be ok to leave Ruthie for one night, because they had to go home and tell everyone what happened. "Ok well we are going to head home and let the others know what happened, well see both of you tomorrow morning when you come and get Savannah." Annie said and Luc gave her mom a hugged, and Kev hugged Eric and than Annie as Luc hugged her dad.

Leaving the hospital they had a sense the things would all turn out, in the car on the way home Luc and Kev were having a conversation about Martin. "Do you think Ruthie will remember Martin, I feel bad because they only just got together Martin gonna hate this."Luc said and Kev not taking his eyes off the road answered her back, only just realising what affect this would have on Martin. "If she didn't remember us I don't think she will remember Martin, he may not like what has happened but it has I just hope he doesn't pull away and sticks with till Ruthie remembers."

When they finished talking they just sat the rest of the car ride not talking, and they thought of the long road ahead but knew if they all stuck together they would be fine.

Because it's you girl and you should know it, with each glance and every little movement you show it. Love is all around know need to waste, you have this town why don't you take it your gonna make it after all. Your Gonna Make It After All. (Mary Taylor Moore Show Lyrics Theme Song.)

End Chapter 10


	11. It's A New Day Part 1

_**Chapter 11 It's A New Day Part 1**_

_**Feels so good to be alive, even if a little rain should fall**_

_**Because every moment brings a new surprise to us all. **_

_**Here in you I found a friend, you'll be with me till the end.**_

_**Oh It's A New Day. (Lyrics It's A New Day Sailor Moon.)**_

It was a long night for everyone; lots of tossing and turning around because they all couldn't sleep Annie and Eric had called Mary and told her what happened. Mary decided to get a flight back home to be with everyone, the Camden's were all up early that morning because they had to go on and get Ruthie from the hospital.

Martin wasn't sure if he should go the next morning, because he knew everyone else would be there too. Mac showed up at his house asking about Ruthie though, he hoped and prayed that she would be alright.

"Hey Martin thanks for letting me in, so how is Ruthie do you plan to go to the hospital when the others do?" Mac said sitting himself down on the couch, he had been wearing a white shirt that buttoned down the front and black pants.

"Well she is awake but she doesn't remember anyone because of amnesia, I'm not sure if I should go to the hospital or not I don't think she will no who I am." Mac frowned at Martin, he knew Martin loved Ruthie but sometimes he could be dim.

"You have to go she needs everyone around her at a time like this, you can't desert her now." Sometimes Mac said things that made a lot of sense, but Martin still wasn't sure about it. "I still need time to think so why don't you go, and I will catch up later on after I sort things out in my head."

With that he knew Mac decided to leave and let Martin think, Mac was going to head to the hospital even if Ruthie didn't remember who he was. The Camden's were already on their way to the hospital, Lucy and Kevin got Savannah but decided to stay home and wait for them.

Ruthie had a not so good night she kept thinking about her family and who they were, but she only remembered little things about them. Annie, Eric, Simon, and Matt got to the hospital Sam and David stayed home with Lucy.

Mac had also arrived meeting the Camden's outside Ruthie's room, "Oh Hi Mac I assume Martin told you what happen, speaking of Martin I thought he would be here to take Ruthie home with us."

Said Annie looking around for Martin, who had just rushed in finally making up his mind. "I'm here sorry I'm late, I just had a few things to take care of oh and Mac thank you." With that Mac hugged his best friend, and just as they were the doctor came out to greet them all.

"Well good morning Camden's, Ruthie is awake and doing well you may take her home if you wish hopefully that will help with her memory." The others waited outside as Annie and Eric went in to get Ruthie.

End Part 1


End file.
